Remembering
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: ***Slash Alert!*** Might fit into the Surrender to the Darkness universe, but for now it's written purely for my friend Amanda, my fellow Sauron lover.


Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Remembering  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: slash,fluff ^^  
Genre: romance  
Dedication: Duff Chick, my partner in worshipping Sauron.^_~  
A/N: It could take place after my other story, Surrender to the Darkness. Not sure yet. Just something I thought of while listening to the song 'Over and Over' by Mindy McCready. And it's also a way to spread the word that Sauron IS beautiful! ^_~  
  
  
Time is a shadow  
Life is a dream  
The only thing that seems real baby  
Is you and me  
I'd think someday I'd feel this way  
Now it's hard to believe  
You touch my soul and I lost control  
Whats happened to me  
  
  
The sun sank slowly beneath the far off horizon, the last of its rays casting a fiery glow on the land stretched out before them. A slight wind, laden with rose fragrance, caressed their faces.   
  
Long raven hair rippling in the breeze, the taller man encircled the other's waist from behind, pulling him back into the embrace. He went willingly, reaching up to twine his arms around the pale neck and turned his face sideways with a smile.  
  
I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again  
Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again  
I want you over and over and over and over and over again  
  
The other laughed quietly, but accepted the invitation. His lips closed over the offered pair softly as hands slipped up to entangle in his hair.  
  
A fleeting eternity passed before they parted. Each were content to stay that way; arms wrapped around the other, the taller of the two with his chin resting on top of the other's head.  
  
The night is lover, the stars are glass  
We come together  
Shatter our past  
Lost with you inside this room  
In a million ways  
Look in my eyes  
Lets make this night go on for days  
  
  
The lands viewed from where they stood on the small cliff were still as animals prepared to dream the dreams they dreamed, the nocturnal ones still within their sleeping places. Flowers bloomed where before only barren rock laid. Life was slowly returning, turning the place to a land of the living, not of the dead.   
  
The smaller of the two sighed happily, leaning back into the embrace and gazing at the now appearing stars in the sky. Remembering the night before, he smiled, the whispered words and heated caresses still vivid in his mind. And the phrase murmured as he drifted to sleep...  
  
I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again  
Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again  
I want you over and over and over and over and over again  
  
"So thoughtful tonight, love," the man whispered, bending slightly to brush the cheek turned to him with a kiss soft as rose petals.  
  
"Just remembering," he replied, tilting his head to give the other better access. The body behind him tensed.  
  
I'd think someday I'd feel this way  
Now it's hard to believe  
You touch my soul and I lost control  
Whats happened to me  
  
  
"Regrets?" The voice was tense, still wary.  
  
Turning around to gaze into the midnight-ebony eyes, he shook his head, his own raven-colored hair rippling about his face. His hands were still tangled in the other's long hair; with a small tug he brought his lips down on his own.  
  
Lost with you inside this room  
In a million ways  
Look in my eyes  
Lets make this night go on for days  
  
Their breaths mingled sweetly, lips melding together. The world slipped away as the kiss continued, a promise of what was to come later. His mouth opened under the other's, meeting his tongue with his in mock battle. The arms around his waist tightened, wrapping him in a heated embrace filled with passion shared by both.   
  
A screech from an owl brought them back to the present. With an exasperating-sounding laugh, the other drew back reluctantly. Opening his eyes slowly, which has closed during the kiss, he found the other staring at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, cupping the pale cheek.  
  
"Just remembering..." he said, repeating the other's phrase from earlier. "Remembering everything. I love you," he whispered, reaching up to stroke the hand on his cheek, "Thank you."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "I love you too, Sauron."  
  
Together they watched the stars, both remembering times past and the future ahead.   
  
I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again  
Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again  
I want you over and over and over and over and over again  
  
~*~  
  
A/N, Part Two: Done just for my new friend, Amanda, a.k.a. Duff Chick. If you're overwhelmed by the sap, not my fault! They made me do it!*points at Aragorn and Sauron, who both smiled evilly* Hope you like, Amanda ^_~  
  



End file.
